It's Mutual!
by Green Bird
Summary: Miroku and Inuyasha are traveling together without the girls. Inu turns into a human at a VERY bad time... they're captured to be fed to a maneating wraith. Is the way out of being torn from your body sucking your friend's face? Yaoi Lime. IM meh...


Title: It's Mutual   
Show: Inuyasha   
Pairing: Miroku+Inuyasha   
Author: GreenBird   
Disclaimer: I don't own this. You know I don't own this.   
Rating: PG-13   
Note: The moon's gone and Miroku and Inuyasha are traveling together without the girls. Turning into his helpless form at a VERY bad time, the two boys are captured to be fed to a soul-sucking, man-eating wraith. Is the way out of being torn from your body sucking your friend's face? Hehehe. I'm sick. I had to. Forgive me. I tried my hardest to make this slightly believable. Slightly people. A kinda funny PWP. Yaoi. Lime. Swearing. Little poo of violence. I don't know… I feel funny…. O_o   
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  


It's Mutual

  
  
  
  
"I hate you." Miroku sighed irritably at the half demons' meaningless declaration.   
  
"How was I suppost to know that you'd pull this?"   
  
"Me?!" The boy's voice cracked as he glared over at the priest. "You were the one that got us tied to this tree! I told you to lay off molesting people."   
  
"She's playing hard to get." Came the curt reply. How was he to know the young lady he had insulted had been the village's Priestess? And how was he to know that a simple grope would get them tied to a tree in the middle of the forest? And how the HELL was he to know that the night of the new moon was Inuyasha's time of human weakness? That silver hair of his had dulled down to a glossed black sheet of silk and dog-ears were now plain and human, although they still switched at every odd sound.   
  
"We'd be up and out of here if it wasn't your time of the month." He commented dryly. Even though Inuyasha lacked fangs now it didn't stop him from baring his teeth.   
  
"And why do I always have to save your ass? What about you?"   
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Miroku rested his head back against the bark of the tree to their back. "My hands are tied and these are some strong ropes."   
  
"Humans suck!" The half-demon declared angrily as he struggled in their bonds. His hands were going numb and he lacked any strength to pull loose. "What is the point of this? By the time the sun rises I'm going to go into the village and burn it!"   
  
"That's a nice village." Miroku chided him. "Just a little uptight."   
  
"You only like it because it's filled with women!"   
  
"Yes, it was wasn't it?" Suddenly the monk's face filled with thought. "It IS filled with all women… I didn't see any men. Why is…"   
  
There was a tearing of undergrowth behind them and immediately both boys struggled to see what it was. Three women in dark kimonos drug a nearly incapacitated man past their tree. His mouth hung slack and there was a gash on his forehead.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Several trees down they saw the women do the same to the new man as was done to them. His hands were bound and he was tied tight to a large maple. "What are they doing?"   
  
"Inuyasha… I don't think they really mean for us to live until morning… look at the trees."   
  
Following the monk's direction, he did. Each tree around them was slightly burned and scraped and the lower branches were all dead. "What does that mean? What's happening?"   
  
Something in the air changed and the three women turned to stare wide-eyed at a dark break in the trees. Quickly bowing to the void they scurried off, not even noticing the two now nervous young men.   
  
"Inuyasha… you can feel that right? It's not just me is it? There is something big and mean right in those trees and we're going to play the role of the sacrifice correct?"   
  
"Not me!" The half demon attempted to pull from his restraints only to fail again. "Augh! You stupid wenches come back and untie us!"   
  
"Be quiet!" Miroku's eyes had grown considerably large. "Whatever it is you don't want to call attention to it by insulting its' servants."   
  
"What do you want me to… WAH! What is that?!"   
  
From the dense forest in front of them had emerged a horrificly pale and lithe woman, her body being so waif-like that she was transparent. Her face was solemn and eyeless and her mouth was considerably wide. From her back two large and twig-like wings were folded just over her flowing gown.   
  
"Is that some ghost?"   
  
Miroku looked panic-stricken. "No, that's no ghost. It's a Millgriss. A man-eating demoness that surfaces during the new moon. They are both good an evil. They are known as mid-wives' helpers for their blessing on expectant mothers… but in return for blessings they request soul sacrifices."   
  
"Thanks all-knowing one… Uh oh, I think I know what's happened to all the men of the village."   
  
"Yeah I think so too… Oh great."   
  
The Millgriss had caught the scent of blood from the injured man. He was far closer to the demoness then they were. A lean neck stretched upward and nostrils flared. Slowly she began to totter in the direction of the victim.   
  
"Can't you put up a spell or something so she doesn't find us?"   
  
"I did, but spells can't cover smell. She'll find us once she's done with him."   
  
"I will not be eaten!" The half demon declared loudly and the Millgriss' head joggled in response. With the small amount or room he had Miroku elbowed him.   
  
"Shut up will you! She can still hear."   
  
"This never would have happened if we would have stayed with the girls and you'd of learned some self control."   
  
"Be quiet!"   
  
"Who cares? She knows we're here!"   
  
Miroku glared at him scathingly. "Give the dying man his honor and be quiet!" He then jerked his head in the direction of the demoness.   
  
The Millgriss was now leaning over the man, who had come to. He was staring intently up at here, not a sign of fear on his face. From where they stood they could hear a soft singing coming from the demon's throat. A serenade. Her thin hand came up to stroke his cheek affectionately. Fingers ran over the cut that healed upon touch and then down to his mouth. Her blank face leant down to his and he parted his lips.   
  
"No…"   
  
The change was immediate. The Millgriss opened her mouth, revealing just what she was through a mess of teeth. Her mouth latched to the man's and she drew in one shuttered breath. The victim suddenly tried to pull away but the hand that was holding his head was strong. The Millgriss sucked again and a white mist began to fill her up, making a paper-like body opaque and pearled.   
  
"Is that his soul?"   
  
"Yes. She takes it out through your mouth and then she…" But he didn't need to say what she does with the body. The both of them got the full visual as the demoness began to play with her food.   
  
Inuyasha was in a sudden panic. In normal circumstances he'd be fine. He'd be away faster then a blink. But… he was human now, and very much in trouble.   
  
"Miroku what are we going to DO?! We've got to get out of here! What do you know of this thing?"   
  
The monk was keeping his cool air despite the sounds of peeling flesh roughly a hundred feet away. His face lit up and then immediately fell. "I think I know something."   
  
"What!"   
  
"You'll not like it."   
  
"Tell me damnit!"   
  
He grinned. "The Millgriss can only take your soul out through your mouth and will not eat a living victim. The only thing we need to do is cover our mouths."   
  
The longhaired boy rolled his eyes. "Why would I not like that? That's simple!"   
  
"I don't think you understand. The Millgriss has the power to open your mouth for you. I suppose that that man knew that as well. She only can open your mouth if she has your attention, and she only will attempt that if she thinks you can be seduced."   
  
"What is your point? Get to your point!"   
  
"We have to make her think we're not interested and keep our mouths covered at the same time."   
  
Inuyasha was getting infuriated. "Idiot my hands are tied!"   
  
"Yeah but your mouth is loose."   
  
"Don't start insulting me monk…"   
  
"No stupid, your mouth. You can use your mouth!"   
  
Realizing just what the monk had been telling him, he closed it tightly, staring at the boy as in saying, 'I would rather die'.   
  
"Stop being stupid! I can't find any other way."   
  
"So we're going to play kissy-face?" Inuyasha blanched. "I don't think I can handle that."   
  
Now Miroku was frustrated. "Look, we don't have to kiss, just close our mouths over each other's."   
  
"Oh that sounds a lot better." He drawled.   
  
"You'll only have to kiss me if she gets curious."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"If she thinks we can be seduced she'll try it and we'll die! If we pretend to only be interested in one another she'll leave us alone."   
  
"I can't decide which is worse… getting my soul or my tongue sucked out! Monk if you do something funny…"   
  
"I'll do what's necessary! I'm not thrilled about this either! I can't even get myself interested."   
  
"Damn now we have to be interested? Why don't we just fu-"   
  
"I think she's done with her appetizer."   
  
The half demon stared over at the now blood-soaked monster that was kneeling over what looked like human pulp. Pleasant, Just wonderful. He'd have to kiss Miroku and even then he still might be eaten. Great!   
  
Irritated he turned back to find his counterpart staring fixedly at him. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Imagining you prettier."   
  
"Hey!" He jerked closer to him threateningly. "Coming from a kid with a rat tail…"   
  
"I guess you're pretty." He muttered, pushing his head forward so that he was close enough to him. Two pairs of black eyes met and they watched each other for a minute, oblivious to the lumbering demoness that had caught their scent.   
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha had slithered over close enough, "I guess you're kinda pretty too… or whatever."   
  
Miroku smiled. "Such a romantic. Don't take your mouth off mine until she's gone. No matter what. Got me?" There was a bob of a head in reply. "If we die… sorry. Nice knowing you."   
  
"Yeah you too…" Swallowing the two of them lent to one another, both suddenly more frightened of what they were about to do then the deathly skin-bag that was approaching them. Taking a deep breath both slightly parted their mouths and brought them together.   
  
And… this wasn't so bad. It was awkward, yes, and a bit uncomfortable tied to a tree, but not wretched. Both of the boy's eyes were slightly open and watching the approaching monster, now dripping in blood and slightly dishelmed, only a short distance away. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were breathing roughly through their noses, pushing their faces together.   
  
Some how, Miroku figured, the Millgriss could see. She tipped her stained head one way and then the next, trying to figure out just what these two morsels here doing to each other. Then, slowly and uncertainly, she began to sing.   
  
There was a strange and compelling wave of euphoria that hit them both, trying to get them to obey it. Miroku felt the tug strongly, and frightened he made a sound of alarm into the demon boy's mouth. Sharp eyes snapped to his and he shook his head slowly as if trying to say: 'sorry about this'.   
  
Brown eyes closed and the monk slid close enough so that their chests were touching. His 'mouth hold' became a suddenly very fevered kiss. His counterpart nearly choked in surprise but fought against expelling him from his mouth. For a good time Inuyasha did nothing but let the monk do what he needed, but then Miroku made a very insistent noise and poked at him, trying to call him to participate. Hesitantly and rather clumsily the demon attempted to copy motions, and very slowly became focused on the idea of being a better kisser then the monk.   
  
In a short time both became so concentrated on the little task at hand that they hardly noticed how close the Millgriss was, and how she now was determined to bring the two apart.   
  
This time it was Inuyasha that felt her pull at him, that wafting voice almost as strong as hands, pulling him away from the monk. Worried he focused all he could on the person dancing in his mouth. Trying to forget that this was Miroku, he slightly accepted the more experienced tongue that came up to tickle his pallet.   
  
_Damn he's really getting into this… well…hell if I let him take control!_   
  
Mustering a little bit of a growl Inuyasha shoved Miroku's advance back and into the other's mouth. This was allowed for a second and then the fight was on! A literal pushing and rubbing match broke out between the two of them, tongues fighting for dominance and bodies melding up against each other.   
  
_So this is what it feels like then?_ The demon mused. _Well kind of like this… girls can't be nearly so damn aggressive!_ Miroku, absorbed in their play, bit down on Inuyasha's probing tongue. _Ow hey! Two can play at that!_   
  
A nibble too hard on the monk's lip caused a squeak of pain, and as apology, the demon boy nuzzled him, wriggling his shoulders. Miroku accepted it and became gentler himself. It was starting to become impossible to ignore the monks small 'nudges' he'd been giving for the past minute of rather rough play. At first the long-haired boy had rubbed it off as nothing, but a distinct heat and more urgent pressing was now foremost in his mind.   
  
_Damn, is he always horny?_ The answer was obvious enough. Miroku was deeply absorbed in their game and seemed not to be paying attention to the Millgriss at all. Rather, he only seemed to be interested in Inuyasha and his own little problem that had shyly developed below his waistline.   
  
_If I wasn't so desperate I'd be disturbed._ He muttered inwardly, writhing when Miroku pressed harder to him, something very distinct was felt through layers of cloth. And for the life of him he was trying not to mimic the action in return. Somewhere above them the demoness hovered, her breath heavy and rattling. _And if I wasn't so damn freaked I'd be worse then him!_   
  
Through black lashes the demon-boy looked up only to stop breathing at the sight above him. The Millgriss had abandoned her once gentle face; her mouth hung open now and a slack jaw exposed rows upon rows of fierce and jagged teeth. A rotten and snaking tongue lay flat in her mouth and her throat swelled as she sang loudly.   
  
In a slight panic Inuyasha began to struggle in their bonds, pulling away from Miroku. Realizing what was happening the monk painfully began to try to pull one hand free from his wrist as he lent farther and farther forward, trying to keep the demon on his mouth. Mustering the last bit of strength he yanked his wrists apart, the rough rope binding burning him as it shred soft skin on his one unexposed hand. With his left arm pressed tightly to the tree at their back, he couldn't possibly snake it out of its position.   
  
Quickly he brought his right one up and, gripping Inuyasha by the ears pulled his mouth and attention back to him.   
  
_Stupid! Focus on me!_ He held his face tightly and melted up against him. Miroku was desperately searching for a way to bring Inuyasha's attention back onto him. He noticed the tiny growls that were again coming from his friend. He also noticed that although his left arm was trapped under the mess of ropes that held them, it could still be very useful.   
  
Inuyasha was trying hard to pay attention to the monk and ignore the Millgriss, which, by the law of subconscious, was damn near impossible. _Why is it when you need not to pay attention it only makes you focus on it more! When is she going to… WHOA!_   
  
Miroku's trapped hand had found a very nice spot to nuzzle; directly in between the demon's legs. Urgently he rubbed at the loose fabric, hoping that the stimulation would be enough; he didn't really want to go digging into Inuyasha's pants just now. By the sound made and the unabashed buck he received he was confident that it was.   
  
The long haired boy moaned incoherently at the sudden new distraction that was very firmly stroking away. All thoughts of the demoness were washed away at the fabulous and new sensation that was being made, oddly enough, by someone who must need the same action in return. His hair stood on end and a clothed hand rested on his cheek. Damn! He wanted his hands free! There was an overwhelming need to grip his counterpart in return, to do something to make the favor even.   
  
From where she hovered the Millgriss watched the session intently, her voice silenced and mouth closing. By the smell, sounds and eagerness of her prey to one another… they were obviously not interested in her songs. Entertained she let them play with each other, one petting the other to excitement and the receiver growling and humming in pleasured praise.   
  
_-Silly things… let them play. -_ So slowly, the demoness retreated, body fading into a wraith, then to a wisp of smoke that blew off on the night's cold wind.   
  
Feeling her departure, the monk took his mouth off of Inuyasha's, gasping in the cool air.   
  
"She's gone. Oh thank Buddha." Quickly he moved backward and away, but not fast enough. One of the demon's only working limbs, his leg, came up to hook around Miroku's knees and keep him where he was.   
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He snarled, eyes beginning to tint yellow once again and a few silver strands of hair sprouting. The sunrise was a few minutes away… how horribly ironic.   
  
"She's gone." He repeated, and sneered at him. "No reason to be this close."   
  
"You bastard." Inuyasha was growling, tightening his leg and attempting to pull him back. "If you don't put that hand back…"   
  
"Oh." Miroku raised his eyebrows mockingly at him. "What will you do if I don't?"   
  
"Horrible things." He seethed; the monk could see how flustered he'd made him, which only made his grin grow. Temptingly he pushed his hips against the demon's. The reaction was an excited snarl and twist.   
  
"I'd like to see that some time… but those servants of her's will be coming by soon and I'd hate to run into them again." With his free right hand Miroku yanked a small knife from within his robes and began sawing away at their bindings.   
  
Inuyasha was in a slight haze of confusion, being abandoned in a feeling that he was very unaccustomed to. His nails had grown sharp again and he worked the bindings of his wrists, severing them in a moment's time. The heavy ropes that had held them fell away as Miroku's knife did its work.   
  
"Well, that's over and done with… ah!" The monk, who had been shaking the ropes off his limbs, found himself being pinned once again to the rough and biting bark of the oak. Brown eyes glared at the yellow ones quite steadily.   
  
"A bit easily excited Inuyasha? I thought you were all against that idea."   
  
"You bastard… why did you?" The demon had a very fierce blush on his angered face and his voice was somewhere between a snarl and a whine. He was shifting and breathing harshly, obviously quite hot and bothered.   
  
"To save your life dog-boy. You were easily distracted." Miroku smiled and tipped his head. "What were you thinking?" He really didn't need to ask by how close they were and how the demon was fighting to control himself. Inwardly, he patted himself on the back… oh yes, he was good. "You know," he leant forward and whispered, dangerously close to those slightly bruised lips again, "when you whine it really gets me going…"   
  
The demon's eyes widened and ears fell back flat. Miroku winked and pulled back, whipping all looks of desire from him. Trying to recover from embarrassment, Inuyasha bore his teeth again, giving a look that said he wanted to throw the grinning monk to the ground. What he wanted to then, whether throttle him or finish off both of their 'problems', they'd just have to wait and see.   
  
"I'm going to get you for that you rat." The demon shook his captive's shoulders to grind in the point.   
  
Deciding to push his luck, Miroku licked his lips. "I look forward to your revenge Inuyasha; really I do… but let's save it for more agreeable time, huh? Next time we get a room in an Inn perhaps."   
  
Slightly taken aback by the constant changing of moods, the silver-haired boy backed off of him, tripped over the tree's roots and landed on his posterior.   
  
The monk laughed. "You mean that's not what you meant? I thought I was a good kisser?"   
  
"Are you kidding?!" Inuyasha howled now, overcoming the invitation he received and trying to cover up his slight excitement, although it wasn't really his best attempt. "I bet that demoness was better then you; I was fighting to wretch the whole time!"   
  
And Miroku, still shaking in silent fits of glee turned to the direction of the road they had come on, fully set on getting out of the range of this village and slightly hopeful that he could perhaps find a nice Inn…   
  
"Oh don't worry Inuyasha…" He said, pushing through a bush and striding away, "the feeling's quite mutual."   
  
The dog demon jumped up quickly and ambled after him, suddenly slightly concerned of just what he should expect. "Hey wait Miroku!" He called, bounding up behind. "What's mutual?"   
  
And the only answer he got was a full burst of laughter.   
  
  
  


*~ FIN ~*

  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________   
Heh. . . The Millgriss is a yaoi fan. XD   
  
It's really rare to find an InuYasha yaoi, so I decided to help out the fans and write one. Don't get me wrong, I actually like Kagome and Sango. . . but knowing me I'd probably end up pairing them together other than with the boys.   
  
This was random, did it work? Just so you know, I don't plan to carry this on... it it a **one-shot**. If you want a sequel... write it yourself! :P Oh, I hope you enjoyed it... review me so I know okay?   
  
Arigatou ~ _GreenBird_


End file.
